


The Other Woman

by LoonyLupus



Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Rival Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupus/pseuds/LoonyLupus
Summary: Harley is mad at you. You stole mister J from her. But what's your real reason for it?I will note my beta in "gift this work."
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Reader, Harleen Quinzel/You, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel/Reader, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel/You
Kudos: 8





	The Other Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://katmor4lockwood-co.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fkatmor4lockwood-co.tumblr.com%2F).



“The place is fitted out pretty well. I like it.”

I'm watching as you sliding fingers on a small round lacquered table and slowly walking deep into the room - my new domain - and something viscid rises in my chest.

I only wish for different circumstances, Harley.

“Thank you. How do you like the new chandelier? ” I’m sitting in an armchair, and I’m sure that my reluctance to stand up in your presence annoys you to no end.

You look up at lightbulbs. Sparkles on your pink eyelids shine gold in their light.

We started poorly, you and I. Yet again you got out of Arkham by yourself - without _certain someone’s_ help - faithfully returned home - and found _certain someon_ e with another woman there.

With me.

Are you mad at me, Harley?

Sharp rain of shards showers down, like your hatred, when you crash chandelier with your bat. I see your smirk in their broken reflections.

“Nah, chandelier is pretty bleah. Try again. ”

I nod and carelessly gesture you to sit in front of me, but you silently refuse, moving now to the dresser.

“Oh, these are my little thingies!” You tremble ecstatically, grabbing golden and silver bracelets. “He decided to keep them?..”

 _I decided_. To distract myself from _him_.

“I heard you joined some gang of second-rate criminals? ..“ I’m changing the subject, observing your reaction.”

He is not the most grateful lover, is he? You could not stay when he found a replacement for you, but somehow you are still trying to return, meeting me on your way now and then. Like a wall, I stand between you two and try to be solid.

You and I met before, but you probably don’t remember. _He_ remembered, _he_ , while still not fully aware, offered me a way out, and I made a deal with the devil.

Well, at least now you remember me too.

“Yup, like ya said, second-rate. Their leader has such an idiotic name - Raaazor“ You are mocking and grimacing. “Well, that’s a’right,” You scowl, approaching me with a dull look on you face. “I’ll twist his neck and give his thugs as a gift for Mistah J, I’ve was here ain’t just for decoration before, you see.”  
You pause, squint, stop for a moment.

“I just don’t get one thing - why did he let me come to you with a bat? Not really worried about you, humm? ..”

“He knows that I can take care of myself. Besides, Quinn, you will never break his heart - you don’t have guts for it.”

You quickly approach and lean over me, rest your hands against the armrests of my chair, scorch my skin with the warmth of your face and your languid look. Your painted finger slides along the curve of my neck and stops somewhere under the jaw. You would be glad if it turned into piercing knife - judging by how your nail is pressed into my skin, in your mind you imagining just that.

But I will not give up, Harley. I know something attracts you to me. And I know that this something attracted you to _him_. It’s infuriating.

“What, you hate me, Quinn?” I’m smirking - almost into your lips, sensation that was in my chest flows through my voice now.

You wince in resentment.

“Pfft! As if it’s something to be sad over or hate for. - You sway smoothly, throwing your weight from one foot to another, but you not backing down. “One day he will do the same to ya as he did to me. The only question is - will you return? Will you be loyal just like me?..”

Smiling mysteriously, you look around the room, hidden secret in your eyes. This once was your place, yours and his, but now it was changed by me beyond recognition. Not without a hidden motive, I dare to admit.

“Honestly, we should be buddies, Y/N.” You stare at me playfully. “After all, when he kicks you out, only we will be able to understand each other, you and me.”

You smooch my cheek – as if you tasting it.

“Well, bye then. Miss bit-on-the-side.”

And then you abruptly leave, throwing a baseball bat over your shoulders.

“Eww, Quinn, just ew. Try again.”

**I don't need him, Harley.**

You have the spirit of a true lover, an ideal partner from most wildest fantasies. You are impeccably loyal, beautiful, strong and reliable.

To cover your back from _his_ anger, _his_ rage, _his_ cruelty and **unworthiness** is worth enduring his presence. I want to believe that my spirit is the same as yours.

Only I know about my plans, Harley. I am striving for the day when this story will no longer include _him_. After all, he’s just a prince of crime, just some kind of a joker. And you are higher. You are Quinn.


End file.
